Mile High
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Two strangers. One airplane washroom. Things don't always go as planned. Sess/Kag


**You can blame this ridiculous creation on the chat room. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: language and suggestive themes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Pushing his carryon into the overhead compartment, Sesshomaru folded himself into his seat, mentally prepping for what was sure to be three hours of sheer hell. As if cramming one's self into a space too small to comfortably situate anyone over five feet wasn't bad enough, having to do so for an extended amount of time while surrounded by a mishmash of annoying, obnoxious, disgusting people made it practically unbearable.

The young man sighed, already feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. He shifted his long legs, knees pressing uncomfortably into the back of the chair in front of him. Somewhere behind him, a baby started to cry.

'And so it begins,' he mused sourly, thinking to himself that whoever designed the passenger aircraft was a total fucking idiot. It wouldn't have been half as bad if he'd been able to book a first class ticket, but of course the flight he needed to be on had none available.

The man sitting next to him cleared his throat, making abhorrent hacking noises that made him want to retch. _Lovely_. Seemed he'd really gotten a gem of a seat this time.

'At least it's an aisle seat,' he reminded himself, thankful for that.

The other passengers settled, and he glanced at his watch, noting it was nearly time for takeoff.

He looked around, seeing all the seats were full. Well… almost all of them. The one directly across the aisle from his was empty. They were likely going to detach the ramp soon… he'd probably miss the flight.

'Lucky bastard,' Sesshomaru mused, wishing sorely he could trade places with the absent traveller.

"Wait! Please, wait!"

Even above the noise of the rabble he could hear the clear, feminine cry, followed shortly after by a gasping 'thank you'.

'Hm, not a bastard after all.'

She was loud… likely the talkative type. He sincerely hoped she didn't want to yap at him during the entire flight. People who talked nonstop tended to get on his nerves.

Any and all negative assumptions he had about her vanished the second she set foot on the plane, his eyes immediately drawn to her long, willowy legs. From there they slid upward, over a slender waist and pert bust. Her face was rather lovely as well. She was quite a comely creature this one, very small and delicate.

She looked up the aisle to her empty seat, and then over at him. Their gazes met, and his breath was stolen. Blue… _blue _eyes so vivid they shamed the brightest sapphire; he'd never seen anything like them.

She smiled beguilingly at him as she approached, pulling a small bag behind her. Turning when she reached her seat, she opened the hatch to the luggage compartment overhead, reaching down to pick up her carryon.

The first thing he noticed when she did so was that her ass was quite possibly the finest thing he'd seen in all his life – and, oh, was he an _ass man_. The second was that she was struggling with her luggage.

Pulling himself up as fluidly as he could (a feat, considering the amount of space he had to do it), Sesshomaru promptly pulled the bag from her tiny hands and carefully tucked it into the slot, pushing the hatch shut with a gentle 'click'.

From this position, his front against her back, he could smell the light, floral scent that wafted from her hair. It was most appealing.

"Thank you," she uttered softly, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear in a horribly charming manner.

"You are welcome," he replied, trying not to sound too wooden. It wouldn't do if she realized he had an awkward half-boner from getting an up-close look at her skirt-clad rear.

Settling himself back into his seat, he watched from the corner of his eye as she crossed her legs, flashing more of her creamy thigh as she did so. He shifted, trying to surreptitiously adjust/hide his growing erection.

'Calm down,' he told himself, focusing on less tantalising things. 'Think of Inuyasha.'

That did the trick. For a moment he wondered if he should be concerned. Was there some kind of health risk posed from losing an erection that quickly?

The small woman across the aisle shifted, and his eyes were unintentionally drawn to her. She was fidgeting, small hand wringing in her lap. Her expression was one of concern, straight, white teeth worrying her full lower lip.

"Nervous?" he probed.

The quiet, high laugh that followed his query was answer enough, though she divulged further, "A bit; I've never been one for flying."

He hummed. "Nor have I."

She glanced over at him, studying him in disbelief for a brief moment. "You don't look all that worried."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's not a fear of flying, rather an issue with the noise and the constant breeching of my personal space."

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"No, I'm simply a man who enjoys his privacy."

"Oh," she wilted, having felt fortunate for being seated next to someone who seemed rather amiable. Talking with people helped put her at ease, yet if he was the type to enjoy quiet he likely wouldn't appreciate her yakking his ear off.

"Though, I'm not opposed to some light conversation to pass the time," he put in, knowing smile twisting his mouth.

She smiled back. "You don't have to make an exception for me. I don't want to be a burden."

"Not at all. I don't mind, so long as the company's pleasant."

The young woman perked instantly, sitting up a little straighter as she extended a hand. "My name's Kagome."

He took the slender appendage in his larger one, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Sesshomaru."

He grazed her knuckles as he retreated, hiding a triumphant grin when a lovely shade of red overtook her cheeks. "Are you a local?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to visit family down South. You?"

"Just recently moved here, though I travel sometimes for business."

The intercom came on, and the pilot began his routine speech, informing the passengers that they were preparing to depart. The stewardess then began to address safety measures, though the pair of them paid little attention to either.

They chatted cordially as the plane took off, though within the first half hour of conversing, something far more interesting than words was being exchanged. Something unspoken that grew with every flutter of sooty eyelashes, every quirk of silvery brow. His knowing glances and her telling blush bespoke the mutual attraction they felt, and in no time at all they were both fidgeting, though nervousness had nothing to do with it.

Kagome bit her lip, wondering where this sudden desire had arisen from. She'd never been so heavily aroused in all her life, and it appeared her companion was in a similar state, if the way he was shifting in his seat meant what she thought it did. Was he… going to make a move?

She mulled over the notion for an instant before a voice in her head whispered, 'Nothing's stopping _you_ from making the first move.'

She blinked, thinking that certainly was true. Kagome had a distinct feeling that if she didn't take this opportunity she likely wouldn't get it again. So, taking a deep breath, she rose. Turning toward him as she slid into the aisle, she announced softly, "I need to use the restroom."

His eyes flickered as he watched her go, caught the little look she shot over her shoulder. Heat seared his insides, loins tightening as he caught her meaning. Fingers tightening on the arms of his chair, he counted slowly to ten, not wanting it to be painfully obvious what they were up to.

Sesshomaru stood from his chair, straightening his shirt as he did. Keeping his expression relaxed, he turned and strode evenly toward the back of the aircraft, where the restrooms lined both sides of the aisle. Peering at the doors, he noted one was occupied, clearing his throat and watching with a half-grin as the lock unlatched. With a quick, casual glance back into the cabin he opened the door, grunting in surprise when a small hand shot out and latched onto his collar, yanking him inside.

His great size left little room for maneuvering, though he was able to reach around behind him and tug the door shut, sliding the lock back into place again.

"Oh, my… you're rather tall, aren't you?" she noted as she peered up at him. The space was small enough when occupied by one, but two… "This… may be difficult."

"We'll make it work," he murmured hotly as he dipped his head further to claim her mouth, groaning as she sighed sweetly. She tasted as good as she looked, and Sesshomaru sucked a plump lip between his teeth, tongue tracing its fullness before delving deeper, rasping against hers enticingly.

Kagome melted against him, fingers twining into his luxurious hair. It felt like silk against her skin, the lengthy mass slipping against her palms and over her knuckles like liquid silver. He smelled so good, and felt so warm and strong against her, and she congratulated herself for the fiftieth time on a decision well made.

His wide hand cupped the back of her head as he pulled away, wanting to see her lovely eyes clouded with lust. His progress was halted when his own head bumped into the ceiling, sending him a rude reminder of the limited space.

He caught her stifled snort of laughter; saw the mirth dancing in her eyes as she tried to contain her amusement. Sesshomaru threw her a playful glare. "Think that's funny, do you?"

Lifting a hand, she pinched her thumb and pointer finger together, so close they were nearly touching. "Maybe just a little."

He huffed, swooping down to steal another kiss from her still swollen lips. The moment of misfortune was forgotten as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Kagome had to stand on the very tips of her toes to reach his mouth, her feet quickly cramping at the awkward positioning. She shifted, raising a leg to wind over his hip, hoping it might give her the additional boost she needed to comfortably situate herself. Her knee banged jarringly against the sink, a colorful curse slipping from her mouth before she could stop it.

Sesshomaru didn't try to hide his laughter.

Pouting, the dark-haired woman accused, "I'll bet you enjoyed that."

He smirked, using a hand to mimic her previous gesture. "Maybe just a little."

Bending, he clasped his hands around the backs of her thighs, lifting her smoothly to straddle his waist. Mindful of low ceilings and awkwardly placed sinks, they managed to situate themselves without incident, her feet locking behind his back as he leaned against the wall with one arm, and held her upright with the other.

"Better?" he rasped, pressing shamelessly against her.

"Much," she breathed, uncaring that her skirt was now bunched around her hips.

Sesshomaru kissed her again, rocking slowly as he she scraped her nails along his shoulders. She was so soft and small, moaning sweetly as he tugged at her lip with his teeth.

Her head was swimming, his attentions nearly overwhelming in their intensity. It wasn't rushed - quite the opposite, in fact. Every motion was slow and sensual, each caress imbued with a passion so fervent that he nearly had her coming undone with his kiss alone.

She pushed back, rolling into his gentle thrusts. That single, simple change had things escalating rather quickly, their coy nudging turning into an avid grinding within a mere handful of minutes. Soon hands were wandering, trying desperately to uncover more skin as their mouths shifted, mapping ear and jawline, throat and collarbone.

Kagome gasped as his warm palm found its way under her blouse and into her bra. His palm was hot on her breast, fingers wicked as they plucked expertly at its tight peak. Her thighs clenched hard about his waist, and she felt something strain against her crotch in response. Blue eyes went wide at the feel of him, and she clenched her legs again, shuddering when he groaned against her neck.

She'd had enough teasing. Her panties were unpleasantly wet, and Kagome could only guess how uncomfortable _he_ was at this point, judging by the considerable bulge in the front of his slacks.

'Better loosen those for him,' she thought with a devilish smirk.

Giving a hinting wiggle, she waited for Sesshomaru to remove his arm from beneath her bottom before sliding down his body. Keeping one leg draped over his thigh, Kagome allowed the other to drop, her foot finding purchase on the toilet seat. Deft fingers grasped the button with eager determination, and she pinched it open with minimal effort. Taking hold of the zipper she dragged it down slowly, careful not to get anything caught, all while savoring the look on his face.

Her delight quickly morphed into dread when she felt her heel shift on the smooth plastic, and before she could stop it from happening her foot was slipping… straight into the toilet. She barely kept herself from screaming at the suddenness of it, arms flying around his waist to keep from falling any further.

Sesshomaru did an impressive job at stabilizing them both, his hands maneuvering her into a standing position.

"Gross!" she hissed, yanking her foot viciously from its prison. The trapped appendage slid free… shoeless.

The pair of them leaned over the toilet, grimacing at the sight of the strappy sandal wedged within.

Kagome's eyes slid pleadingly to her would-be-lover, who met her stare with a curious quirk of the brow. She blinked, gaze darting quickly to the toilet and then back at him again.

Catching her meaning, Sesshomaru straightened, features darkening as he stated firmly, "I am _not _putting my hand in there."

"But you have to!" she insisted.

"Why? It's your shoe," he pointed out, trying to ignore the way her damnably blue eyes were shimmering up at him.

"You're the man. It's a man's job to do these sorts of yucky things," she explained, shifting awkwardly on uneven feet.

He snorted. "I must have missed the memo."

"Please?"

"Why would you assume that having a penis should obligate me to stoop to this level for a complete stranger?"

"Well, if I hadn't had to get said penis out of your pants for you, none of this would have happened!"

"I never asked you to do that. I could have done it myself, and need I remind you that this was _your _idea!"

"Don't act like you wouldn't have initiated it if I hadn't made the first move!"

"Hush, you're being too loud!"

"You hush!"

The silence that followed was brief, no more than a handful of seconds as the two occupants of the bathroom stared at one another. Kagome spoke first.

"_Please?!_ I already had my foot in there; don't make me put my hand in there too."

"Can't you just get another pair of shoes?"

"We can't just leave it in there!"

Sighing, Sesshomaru placed his face in his palms, unable to believe he was about to dirty his person in such a foul manner… for a shoe… belonging to a woman he'd only just met.

Shoulders straightening, he rolled up his sleeves, standing in front of the toilet to assess the best way to tackle this. He supposed there wasn't really proper protocol for this sort of thing, and with another longsuffering sigh, he bent to one knee and dipped his hand into the bowl, being careful not to touch the sides. Gripping the back strap, he gave it a little tug, frowning when it didn't immediately come loose. Getting a more firm hold around the stiletto, he pulled at it again, growling in frustration when the result was the same.

"How is it even stuck?!" he hissed furiously, yanking again.

"Here," Kagome said, wrapping her hands around his wrist. "On the count of three, we both pull."

"Alright."

Bending her legs to gain better leverage, Kagome whispered, "One, two, _three!_"

With a mighty heave they managed to rip the strappy shoe free, though the momentum sent them tipping, flailing, _crashing _back into the door. Lock failing to hold against their weight, the door flew open, the pair of them spilling out onto the floor in a loud, undignified heap.

Kagome gasped in shock, shoving at Sesshomaru's broad shoulders as she struggled to get out from beneath him. He turned, trying to remove himself from her person while swatting at her pushy hands. A terse clearing of the throat had them both pausing, guilty eyes lifting to meet the stewardess' stern glare. Her brightly painted lips puckered into a scowl as she assessed them, arms crossing over her uniformed bosom.

The young woman realized with growing horror that she wasn't the only one staring. Every passenger within viewing range was turned toward them, expressions a mix of curiosity, perversion, disgust, and humor. She paled. Blouse untucked, hair a muss, pants undone… they likely made quite the sight.

"He was helping me," she hurriedly explained, "with my shoe… because it was stuck."

He lifted said shoe and dangled it by the stiletto, trying to give her story some validity.

The stewardess wasn't buying it. "_Please _return to your seats, and_ kindly_ stay in them for the duration of the flight."

Pointedly avoiding the multitude of eyes, Kagome and Sesshomaru rose, straightening clothes as they did. He handed her the shoe in a jerky motion, and she snatched it from him with a muttered 'thank you'. Shuffling back down the isle, they settled in their respective seats, neither one uttering a word.

Kagome grimaced, feeling the glower the woman to her right was slanting her way. The man in front of her kept tossing cheeky little smiles at her, and the elderly gentleman next to him kept chuckling to himself. She tried to ignore them all, using an airsick bag to wrap her dirty shoe.

'We didn't even _do anything_,' she bemoaned. 'Well, aside from fishing a stiletto from an airplane toilet.'

She glanced over at her partner in crime, wondering how he as handling this. He was staring straight ahead, expression unreadable. His posture was rigid, his hands clenched around the arms of his chair.

'This has got to be the worst fail ever,' she decided, thinking back onto how well it had been going initially. _Of course_ her shoe had to slip and ruin it all. A tiny snort escaped her as she thought about the absurdity of it, followed by another, until her shoulders were shaking from trying to stifle her amusement.

Sesshomaru heard her tinkling laughter, brow lifting as he turned to regard her. Her small frame was trembling with mirth, lips pinching together as she tried to quiet herself. She caught his glance, and began to giggle harder, hand clapping over her mouth when a laugh escaped unbidden. Unable to help himself, he joined her, their amusement drawing even more attention than before. Neither one of them seemed to care at that point, though.

The rest of the trip they spent in relative silence, though every once and awhile they would shoot each other a glance, and the laughter would begin anew. Sesshomaru honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. His cheeks actually _hurt_.

He helped her get her carryon down once they'd landed, smirking as he watched her swap out her lone heel for a pair of flats she'd had in her travel bag. He then followed her off the plane down to luggage, and stood next to her at the conveyer. As they came to a stop in front of the belt, a part of him was saddened at the thought that it was time to go their separate ways.

Kagome fidgeted, wondering if she should speak to him. Despite their little _incident_ she wanted more time with him. Their talk, while brief, had been enjoyable, and the attraction they shared was very real, even if their attempt at a quickie had been cut short. It seemed too soon to end this, she decided. She'd already embarrassed herself multiple times today; what was one more?

Shifting toward him, she began to dig through her purse, eyes flashing up to him as she spoke. "I'm sorry… about all that. That wasn't exactly how I'd expected that to go. And thank you, again, for getting my shoe."

He lifted a brow. "It certainly was memorable, and this has undoubtedly been the least insufferable flight I've taken in some time."

She laughed a little at that, chirping triumphantly as she finally came upon whatever it was she'd been fishing for. Smiling at him, she extended her hand, crisp white card held between her fingertips. He plucked it from her grip, examining it briefly.

"I'll be going back home in about two weeks. You should… give me a call… if you feel like it. We could… give this another try? Go for lunch?"

"Not another bathroom stall?" he teased with a grin.

Another musical chuckle fell from her lips, and she narrowed her eyes playfully. "I think we'd better avoid bathrooms this time around, and lunch will be on me."

He pulled his wallet from his pocket, placing the card carefully within. "I'm not sure I could allow you to do that."

"And I'm afraid I'd have to insist. You stuck your hand in a toilet for me today; you deserve proper compensation."

Her bag came into view first, and she lifted it from the conveyer with a little grunt. Strapping her carryon to the top, she adjusted her purse and turned to face her new friend. Lifting her hand with a smile, she told him, "It was nice to meet you, Sesshomaru."

Taking the proffered appendage, he gave it a light shake, returning, "And you as well, Kagome."

Smoothing out her skirt as she stepped back, she sighed, "I have to get going. I'll… see you later?"

"Most definitely," he affirmed with a sly tilt of his head, enjoying the way she blushed. He watched her as she left, shooting him one last glance before disappearing around a corner.

Well… it wasn't the mile high club, but it was definitely a start.

**Ooohhhh, silliness. Glad I finally got this finished, after months of staring at it and not really getting anywhere.**

**Hope you enjoyed my nonsense. **


End file.
